A server farm or server cluster may be a collection of computer servers maintained by an organization to supply server functionality far beyond the capability of a single machine. Server farms may consist of thousands of computers which may require a large amount of power to run and to keep cool. At the optimum performance level, a server farm may have enormous costs (both financial and environmental) associated with it. Server farms may have backup servers, which may take over the function of primary servers in the event of a primary-server failure. Server farms may be collocated with the network switches and/or routers which may enable communication between the different parts of the cluster and the users of the cluster. Server farmers may mount the computers, routers, power supplies, and related electronics on 19-inch racks in a server room or data center.
The computer servers of a server farm may serve multiple session users concurrently, and the session users may change over time. Each session user may be served in a session by a number of the computer servers configured as required by the session user. The processor requirement may be Alpha™, x86™, x8664™, IA64™, PDP-11™. VAX™, HP3000™, ARM™, MIPS™, POWerPC™, M88K™, and/or SuperH™, etc. The OS requirement may be Windows™, Linux™, DOS™, BSD™ Unix™, Mac OS™, OS X™, BeOS™, MorphOS™, OS/2™, Solaris™, SunOS™ Hyper-V™, Java Virtual Machine™, and/or Windows Server™, etc. Each computer server may be equipped with hypervisors and may function as a host machine to run a hypervisor to emulate the computing environment required by the session user. Hypervisors may be computer software, firmware and/or hardware that may create and run virtual machines. Each virtual machine may be a guest machine with a virtual operating system. Multiple instances of a variety of operating systems may share the virtualized hardware resources, such as Linux, Windows and OS X. The hypervisor may be a Type-1 (native or bare-metal) hypervisor such as Oracle VM Server for SPARC, Oracle VM Server for x86, the Citrix XenServer, Microsoft Hyper-V, and VMWare ESX/ESXi. The hypervisor may also be a Type-2 (hosted) hypervisor such as VMWare Workstation, VMware player, VirtualBox, Parallels Desktop for Mac and/or QEMU, etc.
During session change from one session user to a new session user, the computing system requirement may change and the associated computer servers may need to be reconfigured based on the new requirement from the new session user. The associated computer servers may need to be reconfigured manually by highly trained system administrators (system admin) one-at-a-time, which may be very tedious and time consuming. The down time of the computer servers may hurt business profit as the downed computer servers may not be productive. The down time of the computer servers may need to be minimized to improve profit margin. The time and man-time to reconfigure of the associated computer servers may need to be reduced. As there may be a large number of associated computer servers to be reconfigured, all the associated computer servers may need to be reconfigured automatically and concurrently without human intervention.